1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature controller used for a fixing apparatus of a toner image recording apparatus. More specifically, the invention relates to a temperature controller which detects the temperature of a member to be heated as a voltage that changes depending on the resistance of a thermistor whose resistance decreases with increase in temperature, and which turns on or off a heater that heats the member that is to be heated based upon the detected voltage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to a conventional temperature controller like the one described above, in case the thermistor is broken, the heater is maintained turned on by the detected voltage based on the assumption that the detected voltage corresponds to a low temperature of the member to be heated, resulting in the occurrence on such accidents as scorching of the recording paper and burning of the fixing apparatus.